fqvifandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
Try to avoid self-quotepaging. Characters on Characters What each character thinks of each character. '4n' (on herself) I'm Anne. (on Ms Brite) She is nice. Kendra is blessed. (on Siobhan) She is likely a criminal. (on Thurlow) They are nice. 'Ms Brite' Anne is always saying things like, get behind me, stay back, I'll handle this, or I'll be a sheild of meat. When, like, I can take care of myself just fine. Why do you always see me as behind you Anne, never at your side? It’s frustrating and a little upsetting to watch you bar us from helping and then get badly hurt. We’re your friends, and we’re strong. You don’t have to be a martyr we can help. Kendra. Stay the course. You’re doing what you love and that’s fantastic. Don't let anyone disparage you ^_^ b Siobhan. You are really sleazy. Like, village bicycle sleazy. It’s a little gross. But I guess that’s handy sometimes when fists can’t substitute for words. Thurlow… I uh I almost saw them without a shirt today >_>; 'Kendra' Anne is absolutely amazing! She thinks I'm some kind of blessed angel or something, which is kinda weird. (places her index finger in her chin and ponders) I mean, I don't think I'm some kind of minion of Hephaestus. But I guess theoretically it could happen withoput my knowledge, though the Aetherics behind it are entirely theoretical. If one assumes that who we consider as "gods" are just powerful Aetheric beings from outside our universe, in times where time space was specifically thin aetheric particles could bend in a way to allow some kind of quantum tunneling through the time space, perhaps around where I was born, thus imbuing me with some kind of inherent Aetheric abilities. I mean, the idea of quantum tunneling is not entirely unheard of, I mean someone first universally taught people across the globe the "divine artes" which use a totally alien inscription formula then the standard Aetheric artes. They all claim divine foresight, so it not unusual to believe this claim. While I disbelieve they are "gods" as we consider gods, in the right of creating everything and omnipotent, the fact that information was passed down is apparent. The standard theory is otherworldy power aetheric beings, passing on such knowledge during the times in which our planes were close together... Wha? Oh... umm... well yes, Anne is awesome! (thumbs up) (on Ms Brite) She's really nice. Although sometimes her ideas are kinda weird... and she seems obsessed with her cat. (on herself) Well, I never really thought about myself? Seems kinda narcissistic. I just kinda do things. I like machines. (on Siobhan) Well, she's kinda pushy, I guess. Pretty, but I think. Well, honestly I think she can be a pretty bad person, sometimes. I don't really get people, but I think what she does sometimes is hurtful. (on Thurlow) Ooh, the professor is pretty smart, I really respect him. He also doesn't seem to have much tact, I can respect that too. Very cut and dry. I tried to do some research with him one time, but he kept getting irritated at how wild and unorganized I was. Plus the constant banging of metal and churning of smoke was getting him distracted, I think. 'Siobhan' 4n '''is a stuffy, sanctimonious, uptight bore with a ten-foot rod jammed in her exhaust port and no sense of when to keep her fat mouth shut. But... she's a hero. And I'm going to tell her story if it kills me. Again. '''Ms Brite has got real assets, but no idea how to use them. I can't fault her eye for fashion, though, or her ability to keep the monsters off of me, even if she is a bit thick in the head. Kendra spends way too much time with machines and not enough time with people, but it's come in handy, I guess. (on herself) Please. I'm amazing. Thurlow 'needs more sunlight. Should probably loosen up a little. I still don't know what they keep in those trousers, and I don't even ''want to know about the teeth. '''Professor Thurlow 4n is an unnerving conversationalist but no one can deny that her heart's in the right place. She also tends to be the Fun Police, and I'm grateful it's usually not directed at me. No fashion sense, she probably thinks not wearing a sack is too decadent. I'd like to know more about her... (waves hands vaguely) Her people. But it seems like a sensitive topic and she's always ready to call me a squishy meat-being when I overstep the bounds of politeness. Which is only fair. (on Ms Brite) Dumb as a sack of hammers, but sweet. Regrettable taste in pets. Good at wrestling. Kendra's the sort of geek with all technical knowledge and no people skills I see a lot of in academia, and while I don't think she wants to be more social, she ends up high and dry when it becomes necessary. Still, she's got a good heart. Siobhan is a hedonistic hellion, to be perfectly honest, but I don't especially care so long as she doesn't drag us into trouble. She has an enviably silver tongue, and I'm glad we have someone in our group of colleagues who's both willing to flirt with a mark and actually somewhat good at it. (on themself) I am an excelsior battle-mage who can handle most things, but I'm glad to have specialists backing me up. 'Meixing' 4n is just like every other religious leader I've met since I came over the sea; she's self-righteous, judgmental, and full of herself. But Anne is missing one thing that they're all stuck with; she's not a hypocrite, and that makes up for a lot. Ms. Brite is not the sharpest tool in the shed, but blunt tools have their use too. She almost single-handedly kept me from, I think the term is, "Becoming the mask." Kendra can be a little... excitable. I think she'd be happier if we were all constructs. As for Siobhan, I'm still not sure what to make of her. She's got talent and beauty, and that can get a person pretty far in life. Assuming she's not dead at 27. Thurlow is... there? I don't really know what to say. (on herself) The things you don't know about me could fill a library. Characters '4n' *I have always wanted to have a sword fight in an opera theatre. *Quickly* Should it come to that. *(after killing the werewolf) Thankfully, I have been supplying the watch with the products of my forge and education. Hopefully, this will mean that we are not immediately arrested. *I have not manage to craft something equal to the blade that disemboweled your chair. 'Ms Brite' *See professor. I told you cardinal woofy paws was real. *points at arse drawing* *Maybe I should take a turn getting shot in the face for a while? You look like you could take a breather :( *Blood stains are totally out of fashion this month. 'Kendra' *I think you guys are biased against soot... *scratches her head and dust comes out* *(to Siobhan) It takes two to tango, but that doesn't mean you are tangoing any... less... or something... I think. 'Siobhan' *(to Megidarra, goddess of death and lust) Is me being naked right now your doing, or just a death thing? *There are few certainties in life. But one of them is that there is no headless demon hound called Cardinal Woofy Paws stalking the streets of Redwall. 'Blistering Invective' *(against the werewolf) YOU MISERABLE MANGY MUTT! YOU DISGUSTING FLEABITTEN CUR! YOUR MOTHER WAS A POODLE AND YOUR FATHER PISSED ON LAMP POSTS! *(against the daemonettes) WHY DON'T YOU CRAWL BACK INTO YOUR TUBES, YOU HIDEOUS LOBSTER FREAKS, AND MAYBE WE'LL GO FIND SOME CRABS DRUNK ENOUGH TO FUCK YOU! 'Professor Thurlow' *Is gender really so important that we have to toss out random pronouns for a big furry monster that tried to kill us? *I believe I've uncovered the Mystic Ring of Desperate Hopes. *(on the werewolf, who was a noblewoman) I knew the aristocracy was inbred to the point of health problems but I didn't realise it was this bad. *Ah, my drugged-out alternate universe counterpart has returned. 'Lafayette' *(Shocked exclamation!) By Hephaestus' mighty hammer, Thurlow's a bloody Vampire?!? Conversations 'What's the Crustiest?' (the group has just killed a monster on a train) Airi: '''Hey! *picks up case* This was the guy's! '''Kendra: Faantastic! What's inside? Airi: *opens it* Ms Brite: I bet its laundry! Prof. Thurlow: I don't even want to think about what that thing's underpants would look like. 'Telling It Like It Is' 4n: You speak in so many circles that your words are like spirographs. Siobhan: If that's a fancy way of saying I'm going to lie my arse off, then yes. 'Why We Can't Have Nice Things' Siobhan: *charming smile; she flashes a piece of paper* Hello, we're the group from Hephaestus Industries. I was told we'd be expected? 4n: Hephaetus Industries?! Do not use my God as part of your deceit! 'Well, Duh.' Siobhan: Still on the hunt for Cardinal Woofy Paws, are we? Ms Brite: Of course. A ghoul like that's gotta be connected. Prof. Thurlow: *Sigh* Yes, yes we are. Siobhan: I suspected that fiendish criminal mastermind's involvement in this right from the get-go. Ms Brite: ... Its got no mind. Its headless. 'Can't All Be Winners' Prof. Thurlow: We've fought a monster that used to be a man. Thomas: With silver bullets? Ms Brite: No. With a silver fist :) *shows her silver gauntlet hand. Its fashion and functional* 4n: With the righteous fury of a god. Siobhan: With... uh, songs and stuff. 'Oh Snap' Kendra: I don't know. I've never really slept with anyone before, but I would be pissed if someone came in and used my engine without asking and got their sludge and wrench marks all over it. Siobhan: Hey, I don't leave sludge or wrench marks. 4n: Just wench marks. 'Good Judge Of Character' Siobhan: I get a bit of fun, the husband gets some relief from his boredom, and the wife gets to toss his stuff out the window and tell her friends what a scumbag he is. And we all become part of a really exciting and sordid tale of love, loss, and infidelity. Everyone wins! 4n: Except the wife and husband. I also doubt you make it out without theft. Siobhan: You're very cynical. 4n: I'm very accurate. Siobhan: But cynical. 'Meanwhile, Back At The Ranch' Prof. Thurlow: Looks like we're headed to the pub after all. A place called the Three-Legged Pony. Prof. Thurlow: *Hastily* That's where Morton is. Prof. Thurlow: Probably. Miss Brite: huh, I wonder why it only has three legs. Miss Brite: You don't suppose its a euphmaism, like, hung like a horse? Prof. Thurlow: *Groan.* Prof. Thurlow: I was assuming it was because of the drunks stumbling around like a three-legged pony. Miss Brite: See, cause a third leg is a penis. Prof. Thurlow: I'm familiar with the term. It's just a shame that you brought up horses in the same context. Miss Brite: For what its worth, *shoulder pat* your idea makes more sense. Prof. Thurlow: Nobody should have to think about horse penis before-- actually at any time of the day, but especially not before noon. 'Bark At The Moon' Prof. Thurlow: *muffled grumbling* I feel like I got run over by an oxcart. Prof. Thurlow: It's like all the hangover of a night on the town and absolutely none of the fun. I wanna cancel my subscription to Wolf Monthly. Siobhan: Well, now you know at least. Prof. Thurlow: mgfgl. Siobhan: So how many "times of the month" d'you have to look out for now? Prof. Thurlow: Shut up. 'I Take Offense To That Last One' 4n: Siobhan, self-professed expert and sadistic liar and manipulator, tried to do so to me. Siobhan: I am not sadistic! 'Clothing Optional' Ms Brite: *boards the train* Bluh, I can't believe I have no clothes. Siobhan: '''Happily, where we're going, that won't be much of a problem. '''Ms Brite: '''What do you mean? '''Siobhan: It's a hot spring. Ms Brite: ?_? Siobhan: '''You bathe there. '''Siobhan: Nude. Ms Brite: Oh my gosh. Now I am really glad I didnt bring Morton! 'Bustin' Makes Her Feel Bad' Kendra: I'd like to stay as far away from ghosts as I can, thank you! Siobhan: They might not be ghosts. It's entirely possible that they're just hideous mutated abominations. 4n: Oh. I have stabbed some of those recently. Prof. Thurlow: They probably are. Kendra: 'Oh. Abominations are fine! Just no ghosts. 'She Makes A Compelling Argument Ms Brite: Oh come on. When are we ever going to see hemlock again. I doubt they sell it in the tressenian markets. This is our chance to explore new tastes! To boldly go where no flavor has gone before. Siobhan: DEADLY POISON. Players 'Frank' *the assassins eyes go wide as suddenly a naked woman just jumped up ten feet into a tree and is staring him down 'NiteBrite' *sio is having difficulty seducing the desert 'Pieguy' *Thurlow: Moon curse power, MAKE UP! *transforms into a werewolf in a glittery spray of ribbons*) 'Conversations' *Ms Brite: *OH MY GOD HES MISSING BECAUSE IM NAKED* Pieguy: (Miss Brite is Elan) Pieguy: ("I'm invisible!")